Capsule Beasts: DX
Capsule Beasts: DX (カプセ獣：DX, Kapusejū: DX or just Deluxe) is the Trilogy Super Sentai series. After Squadonger, they continues to adventures and quickly been created creatures was existed called Capsule Beasts. This only 14 episodes is the shortest before showing to Super Sentai: Ending. Characters Capsule Rangers *Dillain Joo *Langley *Cheran Supporting Characters *Miru Benson *Anjangna *Samuel Joo *Eureka *Freddy Benson *Fabia Sheen *Professor Enter Minor Characters *Four Chosen Legend *Rolf Otonashi *Saya Otonashi *Sam Puckett *Asuna *Taki Villains *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto Shadow Robots *Desukara (defeated by three Capsule Rangers, grew into giant size, but scrapped by Jyugami-Oh) *Shielduris (defeated by Cheran, grew into giant size, but scrapped by Jyugami-Oh) *BaGaLaTa (defeated by Capsule Rangers, before it scapped by KiriJyugami-Oh) *TikiTikiKong (defeated by Dillain, before it scapped by KiriJyugami-Oh) *DiceO-Mania (defeated by Langley, before it scapped by SameJyugami-Oh) *Barukarukaru (defeated by Capsule Rangers, before it scapped by ToraJyugami-Oh) Arsenal Morphing Device *Capsule Digitalizer Weapon Capsule *Hiden Capsules *Capsumaru *CapsuBanzooka/CapsuBanzooka G **Monster Lancer **Blaster Dagger **Beast Shield **Giraffa Spear Capsule Beasts This are the Capsule Beasts who created by Samuel accidentally formed the crystal source of energy. It can transformed into ZORD form. It can be also combined into Mega-ZORD after Samuel's programming data. Gattai Beast Machine *Capsule Gattai Jyugami-Oh **Dillain's Paishinozu (ZORD Form: H-01ZORD) **Langley's Farukoiru (ZORD Form: V-05ZORD) **Cheran's Saigon (ZORD Form: B-09ZORD) Gattai Auxiliary Machine *Cheran's Giraffitan (ZORD Form: G-012ZORD) *Langley's Soushakuto (ZORD Form: S-018ZORD) *Dillain's Doriga (ZORD Form: D-015ZORD) Supporting Capsule Beasts Miru's Capsules *Miru's Hydros Anjangna's Capsules *Anjangna's Leafor Episodes *Episode 1: Where is Begins! (Peter, Emil and the Chosen Legend reappearance and taking their powers for safe keeping) *Episode 2: Goodbye To You All!! (Dillain taking journey with Iris's rival Langley after Miru and Anjangna traveled to somewhere, Part One) *Episode 3: Somewhere as Paishinozu Go!! (Dillain caught the Paishinozu, Part Two) *Episode 4: About the boy, Cheran Appears!! (Cheran, the son of Rolf and Saya first appearance) *Episode 5: Langley, Do your Beast! (Langley caught the Saigon) *Episode 6: Trading with Creatures! *Episode 7: The Dueling with Two Evolutionary! (Asuna and Taki reappearance) *Episode 8: Attacking the Giant!! (Enter asks them to defeat the Shadow's robot, this Capsule Creatures is allow to transformed into mechas when Samuel is creating source of crystal energy) *Episode 9: Sword with the Dance! (Cheran tames the Giraffitan and used it to battle) *Episode 10: The Advent of Third! *Episode 11: Fishing Catching, Beast!! (Langley tames Soushakuto and used it for battle) *Episode 12: Ready For A Tiger! (Dillain tames Doriga and used it for battle) *Episode 13: Ready For Battle!! *Final Episode: The Final Epic Battle!! Triva *Samuel is not only main character, but secondary character when he creating it. *This the first season the Capsule Beasts could transformed into ZORD form. *This season is not going Ranger Form, but instead a Capsule Ranger Form named by Samuel. *Like GO-Battlers, it has a same Gobuster theme song. However, it not theme song yet until episode 9. *This is the end of the Trilogy series where the last Trilogy sequel of Super Sentai: Ending. Category:Animes